For example, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus performing a predetermined processing such as, for example, a cleaning processing, a film forming processing, or an etching processing on a semiconductor wafer includes a processing unit performing a predetermined processing on the semiconductor wafer, a load port in which a container accommodating a plurality of semiconductor wafers is placed, and a loader module for conveying the semiconductor wafer between the container placed in the load port and the processing unit.
A conveyance robot for conveying the semiconductor wafer is installed in the loader module, and the conveyance robot is carried out of the loader module for maintenance after the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus has been operated for a predetermined period of time, or for repairs when a fault has occurred. Also, when a long period of time is required for the inspection or repairs of the carried out conveyance apparatus, another conveyance robot is installed in the loader module. When the inspection or repairs for the carried out conveyance apparatus is finished in a short period of time, the conveyance robot for which the inspection or repairs is finished is installed again in the loader module, and the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is operated again.
There has been known a method for replacing a conveyance robot by lifting/suspending it using a wire or chain as a method for replacing a conveyance robot installed in a loader module. Further, there has been suggested a method in which a lifting fork portion of a hand lifter is inserted into a predetermined position of a conveyance robot installed within a loader module and the lifting fork portion is moved up to raise the conveyance robot, and the lifting fork portion is retreated from the loader module to draw the conveyance robot out of the loader module. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-313873.